Corvus Mellori
by kogalover0809
Summary: Kouga is a highly skilled assassin, one of the best in the business. Kagome is a receptioinist at a high end lawfirm. She's his target. The one he is to track, follow, and eventually kill. But as it turns out it's not so easy to kill the one you love.
1. Assignment

**Author's Note:** For those of you who have previously read this chapter, I am reposting it having edited some parts. I hope you will enjoy! And a special thanks goes out to my new found beta DarkSacredJewelXoX. To a new beginning!  
>-Kogalover0809<br>**Disclaimer: **I am in no way affiliated with any of the characters from Inuyasha; all original characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Assignment<strong>

Kouga coolly reached out to retrieve the manila folder that was being handed to him. Kept within its unmarked cover was the information he needed for his recently assigned target. Without delay he thumbed through the contents that detained information on the poor bastard whose life would soon meet an unfortunate end. As he flipped each page with the brush of this index finger he could feel the intense gaze of his superior bearing down on him. He had been very lenient by offering this assignment to Kouga, particularly so because its completion would signify the joint of two widely successful organizations in the underground. In all his years working under the Coniuro Organization this would be his first at taking on something this vital.

Several years ago Kouga would have never imagined himself to be what he is today, a well known top-notch assassin in the underground world. Growing up he never had much, his parents' divorce had inconveniently caused a rift in the family. Early on his father passed away in a car accident, and while in middle school his mother had succumbed to the lethal clutches of drugs and alcohol. His life had never been normal, far from it, and as he continued to fight life's oncoming battle he soon realized that his life would never be the same.

"Do you fully understand the assignment that has been handed to you?"

Kouga looked up his clear blue eyes reflecting the intense light coming in from the window above. Having been distracted by his thoughts he nodded his head in agreement as he closed the folder shut in his hands. His collectively calm gaze settled on the slender individual sitting behind the relatively large mahogany desk. Kouga's eyes worked their way up from the man's perfectly knotted ruby tie and neatly pressed button down shirt towards his thin face that held a furtive grin. Kouga leaned in propped his elbow on the desk and proceeded to attentively wave the folder in the air.

"You sure I'm right man for the job?" Kouga questioned raising his eyebrows hesitantly, his dark bangs angled on his forehead as he tilted his head.

"You doubt my sense of intellect? I'm offended," his superior flatly replied. "Or was your question simply an indication that you are too good for this assignment? Really Kouga, I thought better of you."

A small sparkle flickered deep within the hazel eyes that were staring bemusedly at Kouga. He fought the urge to protest against the small accusation made against him.

"C'mon Shiro, give me a break. You know I'd rather do it and get it over with than shadow the damn guy with my tail between my legs," Kouga stated flatly. Knowing that Shiro would never hear him out he briefly repeated his given task. "Just to know that I heard you right, you want me to track down this person, infiltrate their daily routine, and report whatever I find back to you. Then based on this information as well as the clientele's own decision, you will inform me when and where to make my move." Kouga's brow furrowed indistinctly due to the odd instructions he was given. This was no typical assassination, if an assassination is even what you would call it.

Shiro nodded his head approvingly, a small grin appearing on his thing lips. "Correct. While I was going over the information myself I came to the inevitable conclusion that you were the best man to go with. Seeing as Haru doesn't have nearly as much experience and background like you do, and well…" He paused with a subtle hint of aloofness in his manner. "We all know that we can't count on Naoki ever since his last little mishap."

Kouga remembered the last time they went on the same job together; it had been too big for one to take on alone so he had been partnered with Naoki. The assignment was easy: take down all defenses, and exterminate the target. But Naoki, the arrogant bastard, was too quick in trying to infiltrate the all too well defense system that had been placed around their mark. His poor actions rendered him vulnerable, and in the midst of all the rapid gunfire he was shot. Luckily Kouga was able to pull him out but in doing so they had failed their mission. Naoki was fortunate that the Coniuro Organization spared his life, most likely because his talents were unsurpassable by most, despite his little calamity. He was placed on probation from any high ranking assignments, and in turn was left with taking up the less significant jobs.

"What's the code name for this one?"

Shiro leaned forward resting his chin gently on his intertwined fingers, causing a small section of his russet bangs fall into his face. "_Corvus Mellori._"

Kouga arched an eyebrow apprehensively; he knew his superior all too well when it came to picking out code names. Shiro had a thing for comparing targets to animals and referring to them as their species name. "So what does that one mean?"

"Little Raven."

"Hnn."

"I guess you'll figure it out when you see for yourself," Shiro said turning his attention to the computer screen at his side. He motioned his hand for Kouga to leave so that he could carry on with his own work.

Kouga got up from the oversized chair he had been sitting in and made his way to the door. Briefly he turned around to ask a question that had recently materialized in his mind but decided against it. Not wanting to further bother Shiro he quietly shut the door and made his way to the entrance of the house. Within a few minutes of walking around the maze that Shiro called his home, Kouga came across two greatly detailed wooden doors.

Kouga chuckled to himself. Shiro sure had a lot of oversized things; maybe he was trying to make up for something that was smaller in size.

Pulling his brown leather jacket tighter around him he opened the door and braced himself for the chilly air that had already begun to nip at his cheeks. Hastily he made his way to his Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano that was patiently sitting in the oval driveway. Its bright cherry red coloring contrasted greatly against the white of the snow on the ground. It was his first car that he had bought with the earnings from his first assassination, he was proud of it.

Opening the door he jumped in tossing the manila folder on the passenger seat and turned his attention on getting the car warm, inside and out. While the car sought to make its interior warm, Kouga's eyes had seemed to make their way back to the manila folder resting across from him. His mind wondered back to his unasked question and couldn't help but speculate why Shiro had selected Little Raven as the code name. Kouga reached out and picked up the folder. With his superiors constant gaze burning holes in him he was unable to effusively look over the information that had been neatly placed within his hands.

This time with more reserve he thumbed through each page of information. His target was twenty-five and worked at a high end law firm, no big deal. As he flipped through a couple more pages he discovered that the target originally thought to be a he was in fact a she. That caught in a little off guard as the majority of the time his targets were male. Changing his course of action Kouga decided to look for a photo instead.

As he reached the last page he came across what seemed to be a portfolio picture of a young woman. Her brown eyes twinkled up at him as she sat in front of a cheesy bookcase backdrop. Her pose was slightly reserved, yet had an indication of preeminence. A soft smile was painted on her lips and curved up into her rosy cheeks. Luscious locks framed her face; they were as black as the feathers on a raven and they tumbled down past her shoulders.

Kouga stared at the photo in his hands, trying to pinpoint something that was unsettling his mind. He looked back at her eyes, and then her smile. She resembled someone he had met before, but the sophisticated office attire prohibited him to see anything past that. After a few moments pieces from his memory seemed to form and it hit him; he _did_ know who she was and her name seemed to resonate in his head. Kagome Higurashi. She was his intended target, she was _Corvus Mellori._

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading. Stay tuned for the next update!<p> 


	2. Premature Encounter

**Author's Note: **Okay well the story is well on its way. I'm really hoping that everyone who reads it enjoys it. Also criticism and compliments...both are accepted. So if you have anything you need to say about the story (plot, details, etc.) just let me know and I'll try my best to improve. Thanks to my beta DarkSacredJewelXoX. You really do a fantastic job and are the best!  
><strong>-Kogalover0809<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Premature Encounter<strong>

_5 days earlier…_

Kagome gently took a sip of her coffee as she listened to her friend's jovial monologue allowing its robust yet comforting scent to fill her entirely. Her whole week had been extremely fast pace with all the clients calling in and scheduling she had to do. Today's work had especially made her body feel overloaded. So to unwind she decided to start the weekend off with her best friend of course and no better place to do it than her favorite diner. Kagome had made the plans early on in the week knowing very well the hard necessities work would put on her; thus, she brought a comfortable pair of shoes, a cute shirt, and jeans to change into.

"So what do you think you'll be doing this weekend?" Sango asked sitting up attentively across the booth strawberry smoothie in hand. Her wide brown eyes stared patiently into Kagome's. She delicately pushed a dark strand of hair back from her face and patiently waited for a response.

"Probably the same: clean, cook, and watch movies for the most part…"Kagome paused, listening to herself. Sango most likely thought she was some sort of loser by now, constantly doing the same thing every weekend. It was fine with her though; she liked doing it because it was…comfortable.

At Kagome's response, the corners of Sango's mouth fell. She could have predicted her answer from the start but decided to give it a shot anyway. It was then that she realized that Kagome needed her help lest she end up an old unmarried woman, and there was no way Sango would ever let that happen. That's what she was here for.

"I have tickets to a local movie theater. I accidentally made plans and before I realized it; it was already too late," Sango revealed, turning her attention to her purse to dig out the tickets. She pulled them out and handed two slightly crinkled tickets to Kagome who was about to protest, but instead politely accepted.

Kagome's eyes roamed over the tickets before turning her interest to the bustling people on the sidewalk. She quietly watched as they swiftly ambled by while hugging their coats closer in attempt to block the weather's bitter cold. She used to love the winter season. For some unknown reason it had always made her more cheery, perhaps because of the special holidays that were celebrated during it like Christmas, New Years, and Valentines. But now all it ever brought was a blistering cold and a yielding ache in her heart.

She sighed deeply before turning back to Sango. "I don't know what to do with these. I don't really have anyone to go with."

Sango immediately perked up. "I know! I could set you up with Hojo. He's wanted to go out with you for a really long time Kagome. Maybe you could give him a break."

Kagome's heart dropped to her stomach; if he was her last and final option she was doomed. Hojo was a really nice person. She'd known him since high school and they even attended the same college together. All throughout those years he had showered her with small gifts and cute keepsake items, and he never denied her any small favors. He knew how to be a gentleman and he was super sweet and kind. But for some strange reason he never was really appealing to her; he didn't stand out. To be honest Hojo just wasn't her type. Plain and simple.

"When did you say these tickets expire?" Kagome asked hoping that she would say they were good for ten years.

"I think the expiration date is on them," Sango said watching as Kagome eyes eagerly roved the ticket.

"Oh. It says here to use by January 18. In two weeks."

"I take it that means a no to Hojo, but I also take it that means you're actually going to try to find somebody you like to take with you?" Sango's heart did a small ecstatic jump. It had been too long since her friend last went out. She knew that with persistent pushing and adding Hojo's name to the mix that Kagome would learn to take her own steps.

Just then the door to the diner opened with a little _ding_, admitting a sharp rush of cold air that lightly dispersed itself throughout the room. Kagome's skin rose as the cold air caressed against her causing her eyes to glance up in response for the person responsible. That was when her eyes fell on him. If it weren't for the cold air she would've never even given the man that walked in a second thought. Her eyes stayed glued to him as he strode along towards the bar, his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket. The way he walked made it seem as if he owned the place, but she knew that was impossible because she practically knew the owners of this diner since grade school. Yet he held his head high making her assume that he was important.

As she watched him take a seat on the bar stool she perked up her ears trying intently to listen and had to choke down a gasp when he ordered a cheese burger all the way with fries, his deep velvety voice flowing freely through her.

Sango was quick to notice what had caught Kagome's attention since she had made no attempt to hide that she was staring at him. Kagome might have even failed to realize her plunder. Turning her attention towards the man Sango did notice his strikingly handsome features: lightly tanned skin, firm body, and long dark hair that was pulled neatly into a ponytail. He was indeed a rare sight to behold.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" she inquired, watching as Kagome's attention came back to her. She looked slightly baffled.

"Huh?"

"Go talk to him!" Kagome shook her head and hands frantically in unison. There was no way she could go up there and ask a stranger to go out with her; it was completely absurd. Not to mention she hadn't done something like that in so long she was afraid she'd lost her touch.

"Kagome, are you really going to let a good looking guy like that pass you by?"

Kagome knew Sango was right. She had no reason not to go, but she felt that something was holding her back: pain, sadness, the chance of heartbreak. She wasn't ready to go through all that again.

Sango slapped her hand down on the table, causing a few of the nearby people to turn and stare. "Kagome it's just a date. I know what you're thinking and not every man on the planet is like Inuyasha. Asking him out doesn't mean that you're going to go straight into a relationship." Sango sighed fearing the worst for her friend. "All I ask is that you go out and have fun. It doesn't have to turn into anything serious. Just go out. Stop hiding in your apartment all day long, it only makes me worry."

Kagome closed her eyes and let out an audible sigh. "Alright you win. I'll go but just this once okay."

Sango clasped Kagome's hands between her own and smiled. "Okay."

Kouga could hear the small squeak of shoes headed in his direction. Pulling open a newspaper clipping that had been left by a previous customer; he opened it up jerking it towards his face. If it was someone he knew, he would look busy, but if it wasn't then he wouldn't look like a loner.

He heard the stool next to him slide against the floor as someone sat in it. There was silence which was broken by the sound of a woman's voice ordering a cherry coke. He cocked his eyebrow slightly. Didn't sound like anybody he knew but the woman's voice sounded appealing enough. He lowered the newspaper just below his eyes and peered to the side. Next to him was a small petite woman wearing a fitted t-shirt and jeans. Her black hair flowed past her shoulders in small waves and it stood out against her light skin.

As the bar tender reappeared he placed the requested drink in front of her and walked away. Kouga watched as she leaned in to sip the drink, her pink tinged lips gently wrapping themselves around the straw _tempting_.

"Is that your favorite drink?"

His question seemed to take her by surprise as she let the straw drop from her lips, causing a small drop of cherry coke to dribble down her chin. She quickly wiped it and responded.

"It is my favorite."

Kagome could have face palmed herself for allowing such a simple answer. She could have elaborated it or maybe asked him a question in return. That's how these things are suppose to work right?

"Cherry coke is my favorite too." His last statement shocked her since she hadn't expected him to say anything after she almost shot down their all too short dialogue. Immediately she noticed his eyes, so clear blue almost like a Caribbean ocean, holding an amused twinkle.

"What's not to like about it right? I mean nothing can beat the originality of the taste," Kouga stated simply watching the woman's reaction to his words.

Kagome nodded, agreeing completely with him. "I agree. Although I prefer the Coke-Cola company Cherry Coke than an original brewed one. For some reason I just can't stand the sweetness. It's too much for me."

Kouga chuckled lightly to himself. "I think you have it all wrong. It's the original brewed one that tastes better. What person in their right mind wouldn't like its sweetness? Besides, the Coke brand has way too much carbonation."

Kagome bit her lip. She tried her hardest to brush aside his statement that carried a bit of mockery in it. There was no way he could get worked up over cherry coke. She hadn't messed up the conversation yet…had she? Still she had to defend what she knew was right in her own heart.

"I don't think its all carbonation. And I'm sure plenty of other people don't think so either. Besides hardly any diners and restaurants makes their own cherry coke these days."

Kouga couldn't believe his ears. As attractive as this woman was, and he knew attractive, there was no way he could just sit there and have her bash originality. It was the sole basis for which he lived; he, Kouga, who was unlike any other. Maybe he was putting too much thought into the discussion, but it was too late to turn back now. Even if it was unknown, his ego was still slightly bruised by the fact that she didn't appreciate individuality.

"Listen…"

"Kagome."

"Kagome…"

"Higurashi."

"Listen Kagome Higurashi. If all the things were alike in this world they would all be the same. Boring. It's as simple as that. Once you get that down I'm sure you'll be well on your way to being your own person and not trying to be like everyone else." Kouga watched her face as it slowly changed from fascination to complete degradation. That's how he liked it. He pulled out his wallet and generously placed a ten dollar bill on the table.

Kagome watched as he stood up from his bar stool and looked at her with an overly satisfied smile. She had just wanted to ask the guy out. But he ended up turning their small conversation about cherry coke into something else entirely. Had he just categorized her with people that only follow what everybody else in society is doing? She felt her blood boiling at his comment. Not only did he dislike Coke-Cola Cherry Coke, but he labeled her a follower.

"Look here! Just because I disliked original cherry coke does not make me a follower. I am my own person!" She replied a little too loudly but that didn't stop her from saying what she had to say. "Just because I may own a few things that are currently in style doesn't mean anything."

"Ah. I see," Kouga replied. "I'm in front of a person who is in denial." He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Where did you find that nice shirt you're wearing?"

The close proximity surprised her and his voice in her ear sent chills down her back, but she tried to stay focused. "I…I saw it in a magazine."

"And those cute earrings that I'm looking at?"

"I saw my favorite singer wearing them…"

"Hnn." He pulled away from her and looked into her face his eyes shining at the obvious. "I'm guessing those jeans are designer right?"

She nodded her head wearily.

Kouga sighed. "Sorry to burst your bubble Kagome, but you are." He gave his shoulders a small shrug. "Don't worry too much about it though. I'm sure one day you'll find a guy that can look past all that. You're beautiful enough."

Okay now she was really ticked. She didn't even get to ask him out and she was already shutting her down. Not that she would ask him now anyway. _He's just another jerk_.

Pulling the sleeves of his leather jacket over his arms, he turned to leave but stopped. He smiled to himself. She really was attractive. Turning around he winked at her causing already upset face to redden. "Nice to meet you Kagome, my name's Kouga."

Slowly he made his way to the door and opened it. Turning his head slightly he picked up his hand, "I'll see you around." The door shut behind him leaving a gaping Kagome alone at the bar.

She was confused and upset by him. First he judged her, then proceeded to make nice. Not to mention that he winked at her. Who did he think he was? Kagome shot a deadly glare at Sango who was been watching the whole time. She noticed that her friend had her head buried in her palms attempting to cover her laughter.

"Never again! All hell will freeze over next time I run into him again." Picking up her drink she slid off the stool and made her way back to the comfort of the booth. As she walked a slow smile formed on her lips. _I'm beautiful._

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it. I know who gets worked up over cherry coke? lol. Review. :)<p> 


End file.
